fanonworksfandomcom-20200213-history
The Old Man Jenkins Show
The Old Man Jenkins Show The OId Man Jenkins Show is a spin-off of SpongeBob SquarePants (TV show), and other shows. Episode List Please add episodes if you like. Season 1 1. Old Man Jenkins And His New Jalopy - Old Man Jenkins gets a new Jalopy. 2. Old Man Jenkins And His Krabby Flabby - Old Man Jenkins gets locked in at the Krusty Krab all night, so he tries to make himself a Krabby Patty (or as he calls it, a Krabby Flabby). 3. Old Man Jenkins And His New Banjo - Old Man Jenkins gets a new Banjo. 4. Old Man Jenkins And His New Pair Of Socks - Wait a minute, Old Man Jenkins doesn't wear socks. 5. Old Man Jenkins And His Daughter - Old Man Jenkins's daughter Valerie visits 6-7. Old Man Jenkins And His New TV - Old Man Jenkins gets a new TV. 8. Old Man Jenkins And His New Pet - Old Man Jenkins gets a new pet which he then calls Rover. 9. Old Man Jenkins And His Cousin - Old Man Jenkins' Cousin visits him on his Holidays. 10. Old Man Jenkins And His New Friend - Old Man Jenkins gets a new friend in the nursing home. 11-12-13. Old Man Jenkins And His New TV Show - Old Man Jenkins gets a New TV Show. 14. Old Man Jenkins And His New Job - Old Man Jenkins is hired by Mr Krabs to take Squidward's place. Season 2 15. Old Man Jenkins And His New Nursing Home - Old Man Jenkins opens a nursing home. 16. Old Man Jenkins And His Teeth - Old Man Jenkins loses his false teeth. 17. Old Man Jenkins And His Time Traveling Machine - Old Man Jenkins gets the ability to time travel. 18. Old Man Jenkins And His Restaurant - Old Man Jenkins opens a restaurant. 19. Old Man Jenkins And His Movie - Old Man Jenkins makes a movie about his life. 20. Old Man Jenkins And His Name- Old Man Jenkins changes his name to Bad Breath. 21. Old Man Jenkins And His Halloween - Old Man Jenkins goes Trick-or-Treating in the disguise of a Zombie. 22. Old Man Jenkins And His Thanksgiving - Old Man Jenkins falls into a portal while taking a walk into Gravyland, the world of Thanksgiving. 23. Old Man Jenkins And His Christmas - Old Man Jenkins is celebrating Christmas with three friends, but after they leave, a ghost arrives at his house, telling him that he will visit three more spirits. (NOTE: This episode is a parody of A Christmas Carol) 24. Old Man Jenkins And His *Not So* Grand Adventure - Old Man Jenkins accidentally disposes his toothpaste into the trash, and goes on an adventure to retrieve it from the Junk Yard. 25. Old Man Jenkins And His Farting - Old Man Jenkins farts too much, so all the oldies in his nursing home (see No. 15) leave, and he tries to get them back by going on a diet. 26. Old Man Jenkins And His Unknown Room - Old Man Jenkins finds an old room in the back of his nursing home that takes him into other demensions. 27. Old Man Jenkins And His Family Reunion - Old Man Jenkins holds a family reunion in his nursing home. 28. Old Man Jenkins And His Talk Show - Old Man Jenkins hosts a talk show. 29. TBA Season 3 30. Old Man Jenkins and the Thirhid Jenkin Seasons - Old Man Jenkins has a new season. 31. Old Man Jenkins ands party - Old Man dances to rap and buys a Fart Attack. 32. Old Man Jenkins & Old Man Jenkins - Old Man Jenkins finds old he's Old and he's a man. And he farts a lot. 33. Old Man Jenkins and the Fairy Tale - Old Man Jenkins reads out of his picture book and sees him farting to Karoke. 34. Old Man Jenkins and the family reunion - Old Man Jenkins throws a cane at his tv. Oh yeah, and his family beat him with clubs. Then he formed a Conga Line and farted twelve times. Then he did the electric slide and sang Tik Tok. 35. Old Man Jenkins and his wifes - Old Man Jenkins meets his wifes. Then he pe es in a can. 36. Old Man Jenkins Eats A Peanut Butter & Ham Sandwich For 22 Minutes While Listening To Post Rock Category:Spin-Offs